The Dark Land Of Light
by angelvan105
Summary: Kai's people were dying and he had to save them! Travelling far and wide he came across The Land beneath The Lake which was fraught with peril. Can he overcome the new dangers he has to face and gain the help for his people? RxR Plz!
1. The Land Beneath The Lake

Hello everyone!

This is my new story, The Dark Land OF Light. I really hope you like it!

Disclaimer - Beyblade does not belong to me, boo hoo! :(

Warnings - There will be some OOCness, and the chapters will be short. But hopefully that won't matter.

So, this is a Beyblade story and I have used the character names for my own use so the story will be out of context of the series Beyblade. It is set in medieval times and there is a little fantasy in it also!

Here is chapter one and I hope you enjoy it!!!!

Please leave a review after you've read it!

* * *

The Dark Land Of Light

Chapter One  
The Land Beneath The Lake

Once upon a time there was a young man named Kai; his eyes were crimson and his skin was pale, his character was quiet, serious and brave. He came from a small village called Koko which was placed in the top of a range of dark snow filled mountains. His people were very poor, their food supply was thin and their hunger was near to killing them. Quiet and unspoken as he was Kai still felt a powerful urge to help his people.

It wasn't fair that his people should suffer so when there were others in the world who had more than enough for their needs; sometimes Kai felt like screaming at the world, he knew he couldn't let them die and he knew there had to be a way to save his people. He hadn't known what to do, hadn't known how to help the only people in the world he loved. They were his friends and his kinfolk so Kai has decided to risk his life in order to help his people.

He'd left his beloved village and travelled down the mountains to where the grass was green and the world was warm; the logical thing to do was to bring his people down here, but there were the old, the young and the sick who were not strong enough to travel down the mountains to this heavenly place. First, Kai had to find medicine that would cure the ill, he had to find transport to help the elderly and in order to that he had to gain the friendship of someone powerful who would help him.

Sitting down by a lake he sighed with tiredness and leant down to splash his face with the cool water; it refreshed him and swept away the fatigue, at least for now. Brushing the hair from his eyes Kai cupped his hand in to the water and brought it back up to drink eagerly the small amount of water.

It tasted almost sweet in his dry mouth and he dipped his hand in to take another drink; the sun beat down on his back warming his skin which had for so long been cold and numb. For the first time in years Kai let his shoulders relax as he pulled the thick jacket from his body and tugged at the collar of his top. He was warm, for the first time since he could remember he was warm.

He sank his hands in to the water watching them under the surface as they moved gently with the motion of the lake; ripples formed round them floating wider in bigger circles which Kai found almost fascinating.

He was about to bring his hands out of the water when his eyes caught another ripple slowly floating out from the middle of the lake, the circle of each ripple were increasing as they came towards Kai. But instead of fading away the ripples only became stronger and the surface of the lake became unstable as the unknown force of the ripples began to writhe.

Quickly Kai brought his hands out from the water as a dark shadow emerged under the surface of the rocking water; the phoenix's eyes narrowed as he tried to comprehend the blackened shapes that began to take form before him. It was all under the surface of the water but as the ripples began to slow and the colours started to slip from the shadows Kai was able to make out what it was under that water.

His brow furrowed as his brain refused to believe what his eyes told him; there were trees, buildings of every kind, there were mountains and forests. Rivers swept down hillsides and waterfalls fell over cliffs. Kai could see a whole world in that lake and suddenly it didn't seem like the surface of the lake was there at all.

Kai peered closer almost not noticing he was toppling over so enthralled he was to study this apparent world in the lake; he wanted to get closer and had a strange need to walk amongst those forests and mountains, to see the cities and buildings, and to touch the land that in all theory should not be there.

It was then that the hand shot from the water and grabbed him; Kai didn't have time to fight back, he fell forward hitting the surface of the water with a splash and sinking down and down, being pushed in to a descent by some uncontrollable force.

Kai tried fight back and swim upward; he was a good swimmer but something was pulling him down and down, something strong and wilful though Kai could not see what it was. His fingers clawed at the water as he struggled; cutting through the water with his hands had no effect and Kai's resistance became futile and weary as his lungs filled with water.

His arms were heavy and his head screamed for oxygen that was not there; he couldn't breathe, a bubble bloomed from his mouth as he unintentionally parted his lips to take breath. Water was crushing his body; the world, the one he'd just been witness to, was forgotten as Kai's consciousness left him, the world turned in to nothing and Kai knew no more.

* * *

I know it's short but I hope that doesn't matter!

Please review!!!

AngelVan

I will update soon!


	2. The Sadness Of Old

Hey there!

So this is the second chapter! I really hope you like it!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

* * *

The Dark Land Of Light

Chapter Two  
The Sadness Of Old

Kai groaned as his eyes slowly opened; he squinted as pain jarred through his head, his vision swam and he had to shut his eyes again to stop the spinning dizziness in his head. Thankful for the temporary darkness Kai began to use his other senses in order to discover the ground on which he was sprawled; his hands reached out and, with his fingertips, he touched the land. It felt rough and gritty like stone and it grazed against his skin.

Again Kai tried to open his eyes and this time he managed to survive the swaying of his sight; the world around him wobbled once more but Kai grit his teeth and placed his hands flat on the ground. With a groan of effort and pain he pushed his head from the ground and succeeded in sitting slowly up.

Reaching round his hand came in to contact with warm blood that stuck his hair together; hissing at the pain still throbbing he sucked in breath before slowly looking round. If he could discover when in hell he was then maybe he could find his way back; he tried to recall what had happened to him, but all that would return was the memory of fall a great long distance. It made his head hurt and he had to stop to prevent his eyes closing heavily.

Instead, he took a careful look around; he seemed to be in a dark alley, he was sitting in between two sheer walls, but whether they were buildings or walls he couldn't tell. From somewhere off he could hear the hustle and bustle of some kind of street; he could hear horses, their hooves crashing on the stone ground, racing down leading their carriages which clattered behind them. He could smell smoke and coal burning fiercely; from somewhere to his left there was the clashing of glass and other sounds that indicated a place of eating.

Slowly he staggered to his feet and leant against the wall for support; his legs felt heavy and his knees buckled almost collapsing him, but he managed to stay upright and for a few steps he kept the right way up. But then he was falling again, stumbling down hard on to his knees as his vision wobbled and blurred.

Gasping he winced as pain jolted through his knees and up his legs; reaching out a hand he grabbed for the wall, forcing his fingers in to the cracks for leverage as he once more dragged himself to the standing position. He leant against the wall clutching his head with his free hand; it throbbed still and he felt the sliminess of blood, he must have hit his head pretty hard on the way down, it was lucky he was conscious at all.

He tried to think, tried to recall what had happened; he'd been by the lake, taking a drink. Something…or someone had reached for him. He'd been pulled in to the lake as if he weighed no more than a feather. Now he was in a world he'd never seen or even contemplated.

How could he even breathe?

The world he'd seen had been hundreds of feet below the surface of the lake, by rights his body should have caved in under the pressure of the water. Yet here he stood, breathing normally, he wasn't wet or even damp; there was a cool breeze that gently blew down the small alleyway in which he was. There were buildings, smells of cooking, horses and the sounds of an everyday town.

In fact, if Kai hadn't seen the land beneath the lake he would have not believed it to be true; but he had seen the lake, he had seen the land beneath the lake and he'd been pulled in to that same lake. He'd fallen in to that world, he'd hit his head against the solid stone surface of the concrete ground under his feet. He had to believe it was true, that or he was dreaming; but that he could not accept, the world around him was so real. He could hear things, feel, smell, see…he could even taste the tang of blood on his lips as the gash on his temple oozed and dribbled down his face.

Wherever he was, he knew he wasn't the place he'd wanted to go to. He knew he was somewhere strange, somewhere unreal. The problem was he didn't know where that was. This place, this land, was it dangerous? What weapons did they have? Did they kill their strangers? Did they know they were the land beneath the lake? What dangers led ahead of him?

He should keep on his guard, trust no one, and see everything. All he had to do was-

"Who are you?"

The voice was sharp, the edge of authority ringing loud; Kai almost slipped as he swirled round to see who had addressed him.

A man stood there, his body clad in metal and a sword grasped in both hands as he towered over Kai his face suspicious and his stance at the ready to attack.

"I shall ask you again: who are you?"

Kai said nothing. He didn't know what to say; should he lie? Tell the truth? Ask questions? Or stay silent? What would happen to him?

The man's eyes narrowed "I shall not ask you again, boy! Tell me who you are or I'll take you before the King and he can decide your fate!"

"King?" asked Kai "what King is that?"

"Insolence!" the man's hand struck Kai across the face spattering Kai's blood on the wall "how could you not know the King!? We all know and love the King! He is our idol!"

"I don't know the King" Kai said, wiping the blood from his face. He spat saliva to the ground "take me to your King, maybe he can explain to me where I am"

The man stayed for a moment, unsure how to react to this stranger who appeared to have no fear; around here people feared the soldiers, anyone who stepped out of line was punished. But this young man simply stood there, blood trickling down his cheek, staring at the solider with his red eyes emotionless yet wary. Should he take this stranger to the King? All strangers should be reported, he knew that, but was this stranger important enough to warrant a meeting with the King? If he decided not and then discovered later that this stranger was of great value then he would suffer much pain. He couldn't risk that.

"Very well, I shall take you to our King"

* * *

There we are!

I hope liked it, please review!

AngelVan


	3. The Dark Dank Dungeon

Oh boy, it's taken me forever.

But here we are.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Hope you like it!

Thank you to those who reviewed!

* * *

The Dark Land Of Light

Chapter Three  
The Dark Dank Dungeon

The dungeon was dark and lank, it stank of dampness and something rotten; moisture dribbled down the cobbled stone walls, the air was cold and his breath floated upwards from his lips. Kai sat slumped against the wall, his head lolling to one side as he sat silently in the darkness; occasionally there would be the traipsing sound of soldiers passing by but none of them had bothered him, not even looked in on him.

Kai wasn't sure how long he'd been in here, it seemed like days but couldn't be more than a few hours; he felt restless, but too heavy to move and walk back and forth. It was just too much effort.

He was not alone in this box of a stone room; on the opposite side of the wall sat another, with their hands tied up above their head and their legs spread out in front of them. The only difference between this prisoner and Kai was the fact that Kai had flesh, Kai had eyes, and skin. Kai was breathing, his companion wasn't. The skeleton leered across to him in an immortal grin, its teeth were cracked and its bones were bleached white. Clearly it had been here some time. And it wasn't going anywhere now.

Would he become like that? Would he die here and decay until he was nothing more than tied up skeleton bleached white by time? No, it couldn't end like that. He wouldn't allow it. Somehow, he would escape; it was simply a matter of time and waiting for the right moment to take his chance.

He was a good fighter, he was strong and quick; all his life he'd been trained in the art of combat and taught the simple delicate movements of success. Once he was free from the chains on the wall he could overpower the guards and walk out of here unscathed.

That was a good plan, however it was a plan that would only work if a guard actually graced him with their presence; there was no point in planning to overpower a guard when none entered his dungeon.

He could hear one now, clanking down the stone passageway outside Kai's cell; it was coming towards him, the guard was puffing loudly under the effort of lugging around the heavy solid metal suit of armour in which he was encased. Kai listened as he came closer and closer; he waited to hear the guard breathe heavily passed him, waited to see the shadow flicker across the wall before the guard disappeared.

But it never came.

Instead the clanking ceased, the silence descended and for a brief heartbeat the world was still and unmoved; then a sweaty face peered in on Kai with huge curious eyes. Kai looked back, unafraid and undaunted by those eyes; they watched him and he watched them, there was another silence filled paused before there was the clank of metal and the rattle of keys.

Slowly, and with a loud screech as the old hinges were moved, the door swung in and the guard stomped him panting heavily; he lowered the keys and gave Kai another objective look through gap in his helmet.

Kai said nothing; he would be dammed before he would allow himself to beg for freedom, if this guard was here to kill him then Kai wouldn't simply roll over and expire. He would fight, fight to the death. Fight with all he had and more besides.

"Get up!" the guard ordered and instead of waiting for Kai to obey he grabbed Kai by his clothes and heaved the young man to his feet.

The chains clasping Kai to the wall held the phoenix in place as the guard looked him up and down; then, using the keys, he reached for the padlock holding Kai to the wall and unlocked it with a click. This didn't free Kai from his chains but it loosened him from the wall and he was able to stand away from it.

For a moment he thought about attacking, but his mind was changed when the guard spoke and interrupted his thoughts.

"The King shall see you now"

Kai lifted an eyebrow but continued to stay in silence; there was no point in fighting his way out when this guard was going to walk him out the front door practically. As soon as Kai reached the royal chamber in which the King waited for him he would make his chance and escape. It would be easier to fight in the big spacious room rather than a narrow dark passage way.

The journey there was staggered and uncomfortable; the guard hurried through passage ways and down corridors that become more and more ornate and decretive as Kai was dragged through the palace to where the King waited for him impatiently.

The air around him grew warmer, and candles were lit to light the way; but there was no time to really study his surroundings as he was pushed forwards. Several guards tried to stop and demand their business but Kai's guard merely shouted over his shoulder as he rushed Kai on.

After more corridors than he could count and up more flights of stairs than he could ever fathom they reached a huge golden door that stretched high above them; delicate patterns were engraved and in the centre of each door a huge shining ruby was set deep in the gold. On either side of this door stood two guards who straightened to attention as Kai appeared. Kai's guard spoke hurriedly to them and they nodded quickly and pulled aside their weapons to allow entrance.

Kai was studying everything he could lay his eyes on; it would be hard to escape this place, there were many guards and not enough hiding places. Still, it was better than the dungeons and Kai supposed he was just going to have to make do.

The doors swung silently open and a manservant ushered them in quickly; the guard pushed Kai through and the doors were closed behind them. The room they were in was huge and light; warmth was sought by several fires roaring on either side of the room; drapes hung from the ceiling, carpets softened the floor and the huge coloured windows shone down on them. The court, a straggle of beautiful men and women, stood aside to allow Kai and his guard through.

They were heading for the top of the room were a large golden throne sat framed by two smaller but equally striking seats; these two smaller seats were empty at present, but the one in the middle was occupied. It was taken by a large man, tall with a cracked smile and a crooked crown balanced on his head.

This was the King.

* * *

Oh, what will happen next?

Please review!

AngelVan


End file.
